Various guards have been devised for protecting the rearward end of footwear. When operating an automobile, for instance, the back portion of the driver's shoe generally rests on the floor of the vehicle, and becomes scuffed due to rubbing along the floor. Shoe polish loses its brilliance and, more importantly, expensive shoes or boots may become quickly damaged when dirt or grit on the floor wear through or otherwise damage the upper portion of the shoe or boot.
Early devices for protecting footwear were often designed to protect only the heel of the shoe or boot, as shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 1,670,575. Other devices, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,691,582, were specifically designed for ladies' shoes, and included a strap for securing around the front of the heel and thereby securing the protective device to the shoe. French Pat. No. 778,586 illustrates an extending shelf affixed to a U-shaped heel member.
Other shoe guards are designed to fit under the heel of the shoe to hold the shoe in place, e.g. guards described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,459,764, 3,217,430, and 630,726. Such guards often are not preferable because dirt and debris can lodge between the heel and the guard, causing discomfort or damage to the shoe. Moreover, the device is awkward for many users to wear while walking, since the sound and feel of the shoe is altered by the guard.
The significant problem with prior art shoe guards relates to the difficulty of snugly attaching the guard to a wide variety of shoes of boots. Moreover, some guards are permanently secured to the shoe, or are difficult and time consuming to remove. Other guards tend to cut or otherwise damage the shoe upper by abrasion. Many shoe or boot guards do not adequately protect against small stones, dirt, and other debris from becoming lodged between the guard and the upper, thereby damaging the shoe or boot.
As shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,441,264 and 3,095,659, some shoe guards include a slightly curved rear portion, but these guards are difficult to properly and snugly secure to a wide variety of shoes. Moreover, the guards do not adequately protect against dirt and debris becoming lodged between the guard and the upper portion of the shoe or boot.
The disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention, and an improved shoe guard is hereinafter disclosed.